Heretofore in the use of plastic mold assemblies and die cast dies various safety straps have heretofore been employed for securing the dies together at their parting line against accidental separation such as when the dies are transported in a factory or shipped and wherein it is essential that the respective dies stay together in an assembled relationship.
Heretofore various types of safety strap assemblies have been employed primarily employing fasteners and an apertured strap by which the respective adjacent molds may be secured together against accidental separation at the parting line.
Heretofore one of the difficulties with safety straps has been the necessity of removing one or both of the bolts in order to remove the straps which are normally mounted upon opposite sides of the respective engaging molds or dies.
Various types of safety straas have heretofore been employed. In normal use straps are not standardized and vary in design so that there is a wide range of attachment bolt types with the result that bolts and straps become intermingled on the factory floor. This frequently results in failure to use the safety straps as they should be used for normal safety.